WITCHES DUEL
by Alynnabye16
Summary: CHA CHA AND HER COMPANIONS WAS TRYING TO GO BACK TO THE MAGICAL WORLD OF MUSHROOMS BUT AS THEY'RE JOURNEY BECAME A LITTLE OVER, CHA CHA AND HER FRIENDS WAS LOST IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION WHERE THEY SAW LOUISE WHO IS VERY HOT-TEMPERED THAT DAY.


WITCHES DUEL

CHA CHA of AKAZUKIN CHA CHA vs LOUISE of ZERO NO TSUKAIMA

( a/n this is my third story so please be kind ) ( kung hindi bahala kayo sa buhay nyo) ( and sorry if i didn't put in in the crossover section, cause there is no ZERO NO TSUKAIMA there so sorry)

Wow. did Cha Cha goof of again, instead of having to go to the magical world of mushrooms that Seravi mentioned, they're stuck into another dimension, and she has no idea how to get back. To make things worse, she with her two faithful companions came across a temperamental girl: Louise.

" Wah! Why are you so mean to me? I didn't do any thing!" Cha Cha said, avoiding all the disastrous spell that Louise came up with. "Simple," she said. " You made Saito comment on how cute you are!" she glared.

Eye-catch: Atied up Saito who was a few feet behind Louise, with Riiya and Shiine looking up at him as he dangle upside down from the tree branch.

"Shouldn't we be helping Cha Cha out?" Shiine asked, looking at how Cha Cha avoided the spell.

"But I'm hungry..."Riya whined, sitting on the grass and crying out on how his stomach was. Shiine twitched the wolf boy a punch on the head. "You idiot!" he then raised his arm, ready to perform a spell to help his beloved Cha Cha out. "Here it goes!" he said, but Saito miraculously loose and landed on Shiine, causing the boy to have swirly eyes.

"I'm hungry..." Riiya murmured, feeling tired.

"Ah! No, stop!" Cha Cha yelled, running around as Louise continued throwing one spell after another." Hold stillso I can get rid of you for good" she yelled. Cha Cha raised her hands. "Rock, appear!"

She looked up to see Louise covered by a lot of socks instead. Dirty and used socks of that.

"how dare you ?!" she thundered, raising her wand.

" Ah! I'm sorry!" Cha Cha apologized. I'll clean you up! Shower, appear!" She said out loud, and instead, a giant mower came and chased after Louise as it shredded the long blades of grass. " You idiot!" the pinked-haired mage countered with a silence spell so that Cha Cha won't be able to perform magic, but instead, It had her speak in different languages like " SA PANGALAN NI LOUISE MATAMAAN KA SANA"

"Ack!" Louise panicked when more items that tried to eliminate her came out of thin air, all being utensils and utilities that were used by the people where Saito came from. "Ah! Peine!" Cha CHa said, sorry in Tagalog, and out came multiple swords and daggers that looked painful when you get stabbed.

"That's it !" Louise had such an angry expression that even the clouds began to grow darker. I'm going to finish you!" she called the forth a dragon, but out came, instead, a big Iguana that had it's head took at Cha Cha."What the heck? Fine. I'll do it."

The giant lizard began chasing after Cha Cha as she ran and cried out." Riiya! Shiine!"

The two boys alerted themselves and prepared the bracelet and ring that would help Cha Cha to become into the Magical Princess.

"With Love." Cha Cha said while running at the same time holding her pendant.

"Courage." Riiya cried out.

"And Hope." Shiine said.

Louise's eyes wineded upon seeing the once little girl transform into a beautiful woman.

" This evil creature ," Cha Cha said, more mature, as she pulled on the arrow. "I ban you from ever hurting anyone in this world." she got ready, waiting for the right time before letting the arrow go as it whizzed pass the air, hitting the lizards chest.

Bright light engulfed it before it died, and Cha Cha gave a satisfied smile.

"Saito, let's go !" Louise called, grabbing Saito by his collar's shirt as she ran at top of speed away from Cha Cha . "I'll deal with you again someday! And next time, I will be victorious!"

Cha Cha, now back to her red riding hood self, she fell to her knees and had a puppy dog eyes. " Why does everyone seems to pick on me when their crushes comment on how cute I am ...?"

"Er,Cha Cha, we still need to get back home ..." Shiine siad, breaking the ice. " WAH! I totally forgot about mushroom land!"

THE END

(p/s to yuuram-chan 16.3 and ilyasviel16 this is my real story = i think so=)


End file.
